


Poem Collection (Demo for Friendship Mod)

by Itssilverbrich



Series: Doki Doki Modification Club [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: these are just the poems for the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itssilverbrich/pseuds/Itssilverbrich
Summary: Poem Minigame Modifications:-Added a way to actually write poems.Hey, Aliza here! Hope everyone's enjoying the mod so far! I was thinking of ways to make the game more interactive so I added the ability to actually write a poem. You can of course skip this and the actual poem will have no effect on the game, so no pressure on actually, ya know, whipping out the english book!Here's a collection of poems I wrote as an example of the mechanism.
Series: Doki Doki Modification Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739302
Kudos: 4





	Poem Collection (Demo for Friendship Mod)

***Select Words 0/20** **  
****  
*****Words selected 20/20**

  * **Adventure**


  * **Broken**


  * **Hope**


  * **Unrequited**


  * **Defeat**


  * **Ocean**


  * **Clouds**


  * **Pure**


  * **Vanilla**


  * **Summer**


  * **Twirl**


  * **Heartbeat**


  * **Kiss**


  * **Afterimage**


  * **Cage**


  * **Destiny**


  * **Dream**


  * **Fester**


  * **Unstable**


  * **Time**



  
  
  
  


A **broken adventure** , 

A **pure afterimage** of a **kiss** ,

  
Left to **fester** from **vanilla clouds** to **defeat** hidden by the waves of the **ocean**.   
  
My **heartbeat** pounds in my head and your hand is cold in mine, 

But I gave you a promise and a **hope** ,

  
A **dream** that there will be **summer** ,

  
Not **twirls** of **unstable time** drawn into a bloody, **unrequited destiny**.

The key in my hand,

  
Can it unlock the **cage** you are in?


End file.
